1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Non-examined Patent Publication No. 11-339624 discloses an electromagnetic relay which links a rotation of an armature with a rotation of a movable spring through a card and makes a movable contact, provided on the movable spring, come into contact with or separate from a fixed contact in conjunction with the rotation of the armature. In this electromagnetic relay, the card has an insertion hole, and the movable spring is coupled to the card with its tip inserted into the insertion hole.
However, in the electromagnetic relay, there was a fear that the card may accidentally drop from the movable spring.
Japanese Non-examined Patent Publication No. 11-102631 discloses an electromagnetic relay which has a hook formed by bending a tip of the movable spring at about 90 degrees at the tip of the movable spring and engages the hook to a periphery of the insertion hole to prevent the detachment of the card.
However, in the case where the hook was bent at 90 degrees, like the above electromagnetic relay, it was difficult to insert the hook into the insertion hole. Especially, in a case where a plurality of movable springs were aligned along a moving direction of the card, it was very difficult to insert each hook into each hole.
As shown in FIG. 15, in order to prevent the drop of the card, another electromagnetic relay has, at a tip of the movable spring 100, hooks 101 aligned in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the movable spring and having an elastic deformability.
However, in the above case, there was a problem that it was difficult to insert the hooks into the insertion hole, because the edges of the hooks 101 got in touch with the insertion hole when the hooks 101 were inserted into the insertion hole, and the friction between the hooks 101 and the insertion hole was large.